The invention generally relates to a method of making a quilted border, quilting borders, and quilting border kit. Making quilting borders is difficult using conventional methods or products. It is an object of the present invention to solve the problems associated with the conventional systems and methods.
The present provides a method of making a quilted border comprising preparing a quilt for quilting on a substantially flat surface, layering a backing, a batting, and a quilt top, basting or pinning the backing, batting and quilt top, quilting a center area of the quilt, pinning a corner pattern at two adjacent corners of the quilt top, measuring and cutting a removable border pattern having border pattern indicia on a top surface of the removable border pattern and at least two substantially parallel removable self-adhesive strips on a bottom surface of the removable border pattern to a size to fit between the corner patterns, aligning the border pattern to be substantially aligned with the corner patterns, removing a covering from the removable self-adhesive strips, applying the removable border pattern to the quilt at desired location, stitching the removable border along the indicia, and removing the removable border pattern from the quilt.
In yet another embodiment, the invention provides a kit of parts for application of a quilted border indicia, comprising of at least four corner patterns having corner border indicia on at least one surface of the corner patters, and a substantially continuous length of removable border pattern having border pattern indicia on a top surface of the removable border pattern and at least two substantially parallel removable self-adhesive strips on a bottom surface of the removable border pattern, the corner indicia being arranged on the removable border pattern to be alignable with border pattern indicia.
In yet another variant, the invention provides a substantially continuous length of quilting border pattern comprised of a border pattern indicia on a top surface of the quilting border pattern and at least two substantially parallel removable self-adhesive strips on a bottom surface of the removable border pattern optionally continuously arranged at edges of the quilting border pattern, the border pattern indicia being arranged in a substantially repeating manner and alignable with corner indicia on a corner pattern.
The objects and features of the present invention, other than those specifically set forth above, will become apparent in the detailed description of the invention set forth below.